


Little Enforcers

by SnoopyLover58



Category: Bucky Barnes Fandom
Genre: Bully beware, Bullying sucks, Gen, Take no prisoners, Tell someone if you're bullied, The Barnes kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes and his wife are the proud parents of 8 year old twins, Steven Anthony and Jazmine Rebecca. She’s spunky and he’s more  reserved. What happens when the school bully, Eric Rumlow crosses their paths?





	Little Enforcers

The blinding smile on Bucky’s face comes from 3 sources; Y/N, his wife of ten years and Jazmine Rebecca (Jazzy) and Steven Anthony (Tony) Barnes, age 8. Becoming a family man was the best medicine for him. Bucky never dreamed he’d have twins. After 22 hours in labor, Y/N was ready to cut the babies out herself. Once the pain subsided, she knew those babies had her wrapped around their fingers.

 

Jazzy and Tony were different as night and day. He was quiet, loved to read and draw. Uncle Steve tutored him when he wasn’t on missions. The blonde super soldier called his namesake the “21st Century Picasso.” Because of his quiet demeanor, Tony endured senseless teasing. Jazzy on the other hand, was a real spitfire. She was a tomboy and didn’t mind mixing it up on the playground with anyone! Bucky and Y/N lost count how many times they were called to the Principal’s Office because Jazzy beat up someone for picking on Tony. Auntie Nat called her “The Little Enforcer.”  It didn’t help that Bucky and Nat rough housed with her..

 

One afternoon on the school bus, the menacing Eric Rumlow, school bully decided to pick on Steven, AGAIN. It seemed the shyer sibling became the subject of his wrath on more than once.

 

“Look Eric. Leave my brother alone,” she stood up and squared her shoulders.

 

“And if I don’t what are you gonna do, Winter Barnes?” Eric sneered.

 

“Take it back! That’s not my name!” Jazzy’s fists were balled by her side.

 

“Well, my pop said your pop use’ta be the Winter Soldier. He’s a killer! That’s why he’s got a metal arm!”

 

Tears brimmed in Jazzy’s eyes. “No he isn’t! My daddy’s a hero and you’re just a big nasty meanie!”

 

Bucky never told the kids about his past. That conversation could wait until they were older.

 

Jazzy got in his face and shouted, “Eric Rumlow, you’re a mean ugly bully!! Somebody’s gonna beat you good, just wait and see.

 

Staring her down, “We know it won’t be you or your sissy brother. Run home to your killer pop, Winter Barnes.” The other kids on the bus remained silent. They too were afraid of Eric!

 

When Jazzy and Tony exited the school bus, they ran past the house into their treehouse. Uncle Tony hired an expert to build a spacious treehouse, big enough for adults also. The huge treehouse became a meeting place for the twin’s friends when they came to play.

 

“Buck, weren’t those the twins running past the door?” Y/N wiped her hands on a dish cloth, peeking out of the kitchen window.

 

“I didn’t see’um Doll. Lemme check their favorite hiding spot. Something musta happened at school or on the bus. C’mon babe, let’s go check on’um.”

 

Walking hand and hand down the rocky driveway, Bucky’s super hearing picked up on crying. He dropped Y/N’s hand and ran to the treehouse. Inside, Jazzy and Tony were huddled together in a corner, crocodile tears streaming down their faces. It broke Bucky’s heart to see them so distraught.

 

“Hey, hey what’s the matter? Did somebody hurt’cha?” Bucky reached out for a hug and they recoiled.

 

Y/N was puzzled by their behavior. “Jazzy, Tony what’s going on? You know you can talk to us right?”

 

Wiping her face with the back of her hand, Jazzy released Tony and ran to her mother’s waiting arms. Bucky’s eyes clouded. He didn’t understand why the twins wouldn’t let him touch them.

 

Tony finally walked over to Bucky and collapsed in his arms. “Daddy, we need to tell you something.” Jazzy nodded in agreement.

 

“Okay squirt. Your momma and I will always listen to’ya.”

 

Steven looked to his sister with dried tears on his face. She walked over and held his hand. Bucky’s heart shattered! Y/N’s furrowed brow indicated concern.

 

“Today on the bus home, that big ugly Eric Rumlow called me Winter Barnes and said you were a killer daddy. His dad told him that’s how you got a metal arm. Is it true?”

 

Bucky’s shoulders slumped and Y/N tried to stifle her disdain for the Rumlow’s. It was time to have the dreaded “conversation” with the twns.

 

With a lump in his throat and tears running down his chiseled jaw, Bucky nodded ‘yes’.

 

“Jazzy, Tony your daddy and I wanted to have this talk when you were older, but I guess the time is right.” Y/N held the kids in her lap.

 

“Kids, before your mom and I met, some very bad men hurt me, a lot! They gave me this metal arm. Yes, I have killed before but they had a machine that took away my good memories and replaced’um with bad stuff.”

 

Jazzy shifted in his mother’s arms and listened attentively.

 

Swallowing hard, Bucky continued. “They made me do horrible things I wouldn’t have done if I was in control of my mind. Uncle Steve came looking for me because we’re good friends and he wanted to let me know I was still a good man.”

 

Tony and Jazzy saw the sadness on their daddy’s face and ran to his arms. Immediately, Bucky broke down.

 

Y/N finished the story. “My sweet, sweet babies. Your daddy is no longer the Winter Soldier. He’s a kind, gentle and loving man. A big ‘ol teddy bear. Eric Rumlow is mean and so is his dad. I’m so sorry you had to find out like this.”

 

Jazzy kissed his cheek, “I don’t care what that ugly boy says, you’re not the Winter Soldier and my name is Jazmine Rebecca Barnes. Just you wait, Eric’s gonna wish he never said that about you daddy.”

 

Bucky warned her, “He’s bigger than you Jazz. I don’t want you to get hurt. Okay?”

 

With a smirk on her face, Jazzy looked at Tony, “M’kay. I won’t fight mommy and daddy.”

 

Y/N glared at Bucky, “Why do I not believe you little lady?”

 

Both kids erupted in laughter as Bucky tickled them.

 

“Well, I’m going to finish dinner. Babe, you coming?” Y/N stood outside the treehouse.

 

Tony placed his hands on Bucky’s cheeks and looked in his cerulean eyes, “Daddy, you’re not a monster. Me and Jazz loves you a whole bunch.”

 

Fresh tears pooled in his eyes, “Thanks squirt. I love you and Jazz more than you’ll ever know. Don’t stay out here too long. Supper’ll be done in about an hour.”

 

In unison, the twins sang, “We won’t daddy.”

 

After Bucky and Y/N were a safe distance away from them. Jazzy devised a plan to beat Eric Rumlow.

 

“Tony, I may not be able to beat him by myself but together we’ll beat him good.”

 

“But Jazz, I can’t fight. You know that.”

 

With a mischievous grin on her chubby face, Jazzy whispered in Tony’s ear, “I’ll teach you how.”

 

Tony gulped. “O-okay, don’t hurt me.”

 

“I won’t hurt you but we’re gonna hurt that nasty monster Rumlow!.”

 

Exiting their comfort spot, Jazzy and Tony skipped to the house and got ready for dinner. You could see the cogs turning in her little head. Eric would rue the day he crossed them.

 

As the sun bathed the sky with bright shades pink, yellow and blue, Bucky made his way to the kitchen. Saturday and Sunday, he treated his family to a feast. Today the menu consisted of blueberry waffles, bacon, eggs, fresh fruit, orange juice, milk and coffee (for the adults of course). Padding across the tile floor, Y/N wrapped her arms around his waist. Bucky jumped up from the bed after a horrific nightmare.

 

“Sweetheart, you had a nightmare. Wanna talk about it?”

 

Bucky turned around and embraced Y/N tight. “Ya know, I’d do anything to keep my family safe?”

 

Lifting her head and gazing into his eyes, “Yes and always remember, you’re not that man anymore. Those kids love you no matter what. It doesn’t make any difference because in their eyes, you’re daddy. A good, kind and extremely lovable man.”

 

“Ya always know what to say Doll. Thank you for loving me.”

 

“No thanks needed, Buck, loving you is easy.” She placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

With their heads overlooking the banister on the stairs, Tony mused, “Ewww! Momma kissed daddy on the mouth!” .

 

Jazzy added, “That’s so gross!”

 

“Looks like we have an audience husband.”

 

Winking at Y/N, “Hmmmm, I didn’t hear a thing! Must’a been a ghost.”

 

Jumping in his arms, Jazzy and Tony peppered their daddy’s face with kitten kisses.

 

Sitting around the family table, talking, laughing, and an occasional food fight were some of the highlights Bucky enjoyed with his family. It brought him unspeakable peace and joy!

  
  
  


After breakfast, Tony and Jazzy ran outback to their room in the home gym. Bucky put a miniature heavy bag, lined the floor with mats and threw in small boxing gloves.

 

“Now, I’m gonna teach you some basic moves.” Her brother looked on attentively.

 

Punch-kick….punch-kick…..punch-kick. For an 8 year old, Jazzy’s form was incredible.  Auntie Nat showed her a few moves to ward off bullies and by all account, they were effective.

 

Poor Tony was so awkward. His punches missed the bag and he fell at least 3 times.

 

Breathing hard, he gave up. “Jazz, I can’t do this. I’m not strong as you.”

 

With squinted eyes, Jazz stalked up to her brother, stomped her feet and declared, “You listen to me Steven Anthony Barnes. I’m gonna teach you how to fight whether you like it or not!” Tony’s chocolate brown eyes stretched open wide. All he could do was shake his head up and down.

 

“Now, shall we try again?” Jazmine and her brother sparred until he mastered the necessary moves needed to take down Eric. Bucky stood back in the shadows, observing his daughter, giving Tony sage advice on blocking and landing punches. His heart swelled with pride, but the super soldier also became curious. Why was she so intent on teaching her brother how to fight? What were they up to?

  


By Monday, Tony grew antsy. He was no fighter but this had to be done. Sure enough, after school the behemoth 9 year old strolled over to where they were standing with their friends and knocked Tony’s art sketchbook and pencil case out of his hands, spilling all over the ground. Instead of crying, he glared at his sister and she gave a soft nod.

 

Before he knew what happened, Jazzy kicked the back of Eric’s leg. He stumbled but didn’t fall. Tony punched him in the stomach with ferocity. Then, all the kids pounced on him, as Jazz and Tony led with a flurry of punches to the face, bloodying his nose and giving him a black eye!

 

Standing over the wounded boy with her hands on her waist, Jazz proclaimed,. “You big ugly creature,  I told’ya you were gonna get beat. From now on, leave me, my brother and our friends alone or we’re gonna whup you again. Got it?”

 

Eric sat up wiping his nose, crying, “My pop’s gonna beat your pop. You’ll see.”

 

“Yeah, let him try.” Jazzy and Tony were greeted with pats on the back and high fives.

 

Bucky and Nat would be so proud of them. Their expert tutelage paid off! Tony and Jazz’s mission was complete, the threat neutralized, and peace restored. The little enforcer and her brother reigned victorious!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
